1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a heat ventilating chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Utility Model No. M272466 discloses a conventional heat ventilating chair comprising a ventilating mechanism that includes a base pad 14, an air guiding pad 12, and a ventilation pad 11, that are arranged in a stack enclosed by an air-permeable decorative covering 15.
The ventilation pad 11 is formed with a plurality of air passages 111 extending therethrough. The air guiding pad 12 is formed with a plurality of channels 121 (only one is shown) that are in spatial communication with the air passages 111, and has a rear open end. A ventilating device 13 is disposed in the rear open end of the air guiding pad 12.
The ventilating device 13 can be activated to create air flow such that hot air in the channels 121 of the air guiding pad 12 is expelled to the ambient via the air passages 111 and the decorative covering 15.
However, electricity is required for operation of the ventilating device 13, thereby resulting in additional power cost.